


Grade A Fuckin Pie

by Zombie_with_a_Chainsaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Castiel Makes Pie For Dean, Dean Loves Pie, First Kiss, M/M, Pie, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_with_a_Chainsaw/pseuds/Zombie_with_a_Chainsaw
Summary: Castiel finally bakes the perfect pie for Dean





	

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from my long fic to get this out because, well because I had to. It needed out of my head.

It was just an ordinary day. Ordinary days used to be quite rare for the two hunters and their resident ex-angel. Now that they have a base of operations, a home, ordinary days have become a delightfully regular occurrence. They still had problems. BIG problems. But they got through things together now. They’d become a team. There was far less bickering between them now. They still picked on each other relentlessly, but it was all teasing and playful. No one had been punched in the face in weeks. Castiel was even learning to take part, much to Dean’s delight. He never missed the smirk that would slide across Dean’s face when he interjected a witty come back into the conversation. It didn’t matter if he was picking on Sam or Dean himself, there was always a grin.

Castiel was definitely growing more accustomed to living as a mortal. He had mastered most of the basic maintenance procedures for his vessel/body. He still found shaving to be an unpleasant and masochistic endeavor. According to Dean he just wasn’t doing it right, but he couldn’t imagine that there was some aspect of scraping off your facial hair with a sharpened blade that was beyond his understanding. He had also discovered a talent for preparing sustenance. It was as much a surprise to him as it was to the brothers. He hadn’t been able to even appreciate flavors as an angel, so his natural talent for cooking was an unforeseen development.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t an entirely ordinary day. Sure, they’d spent most of the day ‘binging’ on Netflix. (Castiel was obsessively enthralled with the show ‘Sons of Anarchy’ though he couldn’t confess when Dean asked him why. The truth was that the main character, Jax, reminded him a lot of his favorite human. Though Dean was in his humble opinion far more handsome, and a bit less of a jerk.) The thing that made this day a tiny bit more than ordinary, was the fact that Castiel was secretly sneaking off to the kitchen when he said he was going to the restroom. He had been conducting secret experiments in the kitchen for weeks now, but today he was sure that his endeavor would be successful. He had made a pretty good apple pie a few times now, but the pie that was baking in the oven that day would surely be his best. It had to be perfect. He had been forced to include Sam in his secret when he’d been caught by the younger brother throwing extra groceries into the cart when they were on a shopping run. Sam agreed to help him hide his pet project, because he refused to present Dean with a slice of pie that was sub par. He wouldn’t reveal his work until it was perfect, and he was confident that this time it would be.

He rose from the couch, regrettably drawing away from the warmth of his hunter. They’d been situated at opposite ends of the couch, but it was a small ‘loveseat’ so that still meant there had only been about a foot of space between them. Sam had of course taken the full size couch and spread his long legs out across the entire length, shooting Castiel a knowing wink when he did so. The wink was only knowing on Sam’s end though. Castiel was unsure as to why Sam’s choice of seating should affect him.

Anyway, he pulled himself away from the warm pocket of the couch and mumbled something about relieving himself. He padded out to the kitchen in his slippers and was met with the most gloriously mouth watering aroma he’d ever experienced. Today was definitely the day! He carefully slid the oven mitts onto his hands, remembering the disaster that had happened the first time he pulled a hot pan from the oven. The pie looked as beautiful as it smelled. The edges were tinged with a golden hue and the lattice work he had worked so meticulously on had remained immaculate. He sat it on the counter and pulled three plates from the cupboard. He knew he needed to let it cool a bit, so he went about gathering his other necessities. He pulled some forks from the drawer along with a large knife and a wedge shaped tool that was specifically designed for moving slices of pie or cake. (Sam had introduced him to that delightful invention after he tried using a fork to transport the last pie and dropped and heaping serving of it all over the tile floor.) He also gathered together a large container of French vanilla ice cream and the required scooper.

He still wasn’t entirely sure that the pie had cooled enough, but he was far too eager to wait any longer. He sliced it into 6 large triangles and moved three of them onto the plates he had ready. He took a small bite of one to test the flavor, and it was like he had put a tiny morsel of edible heaven in his mouth. It was perfect.

After he was done plating the pie and supplying each serving with two big spheres of french vanilla ice cream, he suddenly realized that he couldn’t carry all three plates with out a severe risk of dropping them. Instead, he made his way back to the TV room, and peaked his head around the door frame. 

Dean spotted him and smirked. “You finally done? We paused it for you. I don’t want you missing parts and making us watch the whole episode again.”

Castiel looked down at his feet and blushed a tiny bit. “I actually was not in the restroom Dean, I was preparing a surprise. Would you both please come to the kitchen with me?”

Dean’s smirk widened into a grin and his eyes lit up. “I’m not big on surprises, but if it involves the kitchen then it’s gotta be something good!”

Sam smiles as he rises slowly from the couch and strides over to Castiel. Dean is already bounding down the hallway like a toddler on Christmas morning. “So, you finally made the perfect pie?” Sam whispers to Cas.

“Yes, I believe I have. Dean will have to be the final judge, since he is the world’s foremost expert on all things pie related.”

Just as they’re rounding the corner to enter the kitchen, a low sensual moan drifts from within. Castiel enters the room to see Dean with his head tilted back, mouth nearly bursting with pie and another heaping forkful poised at the ready.

Dean swallows what’s in his mouth and pauses just long enough to mumble out “Did you make this?” before shoving his mouth full again.

Castiel is beaming. His smile is so wide he feels like his entire face will split open. “Yes, I did. That is actually the 27th apple pie that I’ve made this month.”

Dean gulps down his new mouthful of pie and gapes at him. “There have been 26 of these that I didn’t get ANY of? What the fuck! You can’t have pie and not share it, that is so not okay!”

“None of the others were as good. I wanted to make you the perfect apple pie and it was a much more difficult endeavor than I had anticipated.”

Dean had already stuffed his face again, so in place of a response he just let out another undeniably sexual moan as he rolled the dessert around in his mouth, and leaned himself back in his chair as if he were dying of pleasure.

Sam, who had been quietly munching on his own slice, leaned toward Castiel and patted him on the shoulder. “This is some damn good pie Cas, but if you don’t mind I think I’ll finish mine in my room.” He ducks out of the kitchen and disappears down the hall.

Dean is finishing the final remnants of his portion, and when he swallows the last bit he looks over at Castiel with a big dopey grin and glossy, sated eyes. “That was by far the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth in my entire life. I could kiss you right now.”

The filter between Castiel’s brain and his lips must be broken because before he can stop himself he blurts out “Yes, you could.”

Dean drops his plate on the table and strides over to Castiel, leaving a few tiny inches between them. “I want to give you a proper thank you. Should it be a kiss? Do you want me to kiss you?”

Castiel is so overcome by their proximity and the simmering heat in Dean's eyes that he can hardly breathe. He breaks his eyes away from Dean’s to glance down at his perfectly pink, pouted lips. “Yessss” is all he can gasp out.

Dean pushes him back into the wall and their mouths crash together. He nips at Castiel’s bottom lip and licks across the seam of his mouth until Castiel catches on, and parts his lips. Their tongues are tangling together and exploring every inch they can reach. Their bodies have drawn together like magnets, and the sudden press of Dean’s erection against his thigh is nearly enough to make Castiel pass out. 

When Dean finally pulls back, they’re both gasping for air. They simply stare at each other for a few moments before Dean grabs Castiel by the hem of his shirt and drags him out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

“Dean, where are we going?”

“My room. That was some grade A fuckin pie, Cas. I think you deserve a bigger thanks than just a kiss.”


End file.
